Returning
by TakingBackSunday
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is released from Azkaban. Returning to his wife, his son and surprisingly to a daughter in law and a granddaughter. A two or three chapter story, DHr. Perhaps a tad LN.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Review, please.

* * *

**One.**

Draco Lucius Malfoy, twenty-nine and head of Malfoy International, was conducting an intricate lecture to his chief employees; he did so the thirteenth hour of his day, only on Mondays and Fridays.

But this particular afternoon, Mr. Malfoy was not as composed, not as articulate… not quite himself. At one point he even paused, which was _never_ done during his lectures, massaging his temples.

"Bear with me, ladies and gentlemen, I can hardly concentrate. My father is being released today, you see." He muttered.

The boardroom, containing only the highest quality of furnishings, then exploded into separate conversations- all pertaining to Lucius Malfoy's return to the Wizarding World. All were aware as a result of Voldemort's demise, courtesy of Harry James Potter three years ago, Lucius was the most feared wizard not only in their world but in the Muggle world also. Surely the Ministry had an excess amount of evidence proving him overwhelmingly _guilty_ of performing illegal acts of murder and torture during and before the War.

However, Draco Malfoy has spent the last twelve years of his young life rebuilding the Malfoy reputation. Beginning with joining forces with the Order. At the tender age of seventeen, he realized he was fighting for the losing side- that fear was the sole cause of his loyalty to the Dark Lord. The Malfoy addition to the Order of the Phoenix proved useful to the Light Side and nine years after recognizing Draco as a member, Voldemort met his downfall.

Due to his grand role in ending the nine year war, many speculated his influence provided a full pardon for his father.

His best mate Blaise Zabini, vice president of Malfoy International (having lost all he had during the war, Draco graciously offered him the position of vice president to his company), interrupted Draco before he could continue.

"I'm adjourning this conference. We'll resume this discussion another time."

As the last lot of employees exited, Blaise followed, closing the extravagant boardroom glass doors behind them. He then turned to his best mate- Draco was reclined on his oversized plush leather office chair, his handsome face buried in his large hands.

"I love my mother." Came his muffled statement, his hands distorting his speech slightly. Draco sat up, grasping the arms of the chair tightly. "This is what I recite to myself when I begin to question my sanity… my loyalty."

Blaise seated himself at the opposing end of the long table, facing Draco. "Your loyalty now is to your family. And your sanity leaves you when you hear your mother's lonely sobs from her bedroom. Because when she exits that room, Narcissa displays an exquisite veil- and we see a woman who agrees with the Wizarding World, that Lucius should rot in Azkaban. You and I both know your father deserves to rot alone in an Azkaban cell, and Narcissa can deny it all she wants, but she too knows he deserves the sentence the Ministry granted him. Although she knows this, she misses him terribly and wants nothing more than to be reunited with him. You take your emotions to the extreme, Malfoy. When you hate, you _hate_. But when you love, you _love_. And your extreme love for your mother is overpowering your hate for Lucius."

A soft voice, belonging to Draco's secretary, suddenly filled the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife has sent you an urgent owl, it's been sent to your office."

**000**

Hermione Granger, a top Mediwitch/Healer and twenty-eight, gnawed on her lip lower almost brutally. She tapped her manicured nails against the dark wood of her desk- the sunlight from her floor to ceiling windows shone on her stunning diamond engagement ring and diamond encrusted wedding band fantastically. The small window beside her desk, designated for any Owls she were to send or receive, was open- a soft breeze played with her soft cascading curls. Her owl Meridian left twenty minutes ago and still she had not returned with a reply.

**000**

_**Draco, I received this letter almost an hour ago.**_

_Mrs. Malfoy, _

_It is an Azkaban policy to have our released prisoners medically assessed to make certain their stay at our facility has been, if not pleasant, then at least healthy. As the Wizarding World's top Mediwitch/Healer, and daughter-in-law of Azkaban's latest release, we ask that you perform this required examination of Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Your presence is expected at the prison no later than four-thirty. _

_Thank you and good day._

_Signed, _

_Burchard_ _Valerian_

Head of Azkaban Operations

"Oh fuck." Draco tossed the Azkaban crested piece of parchment onto a pile of letters- all pertaining to the release of his father. He stormed out of his office heading for an Apparition area, stopping only to tell his secretary he was through for the day.

**000**

Hermione had just finished changing into her formal and pricey examination robes when her husband Apparated into her office. She simply glanced over her shoulder as she closed the door of her armoire. He laid himself on her full-sized bed, which she used between shifts when exhaustion had bested her.

"I'm going with you."

She sighed, her heels clicking loudly against the hardwood flooring as she walked to the bed. Hermione seated herself at the edge of the bed beside him. "Draco, I want you home with Emma when her grandfather arrives. She's terrified."

After the Yule Ball, Hermione sat on the grass beside the lake- her hair no longer immaculate, make up smudged. But to Draco, she was a wonder. Slowly (slowly meaning over a period of two years), following their unexpected encounter at the lake, they fell in love- or close to it. Draco broke her heart when Harry re-told what had happened the night of Dumbledore's death…

However love was rediscovered when Draco joined the Order, they fought alongside one another.

Draco stunned the Wizarding World yet again by announcing his engagement to Hermione Anne Granger, he was twenty and she was nineteen. Their wedding occurred a year later, as war continued to be waged. They were married with an audience of about three hundred, at Malfoy Estate, the estate they now call home.

"Assessing my father's health is not the proper way to be meeting him as my wife, Hermione. I intended on having you and Emma formally meet him as he lays dead inside an open coffin." Draco spat bitterly.

"That's absolutely awful! We've spoken about this countless times. I'm not pleased with his full pardon either, Draco. No one is, really. But he's been pardoned already. We can do nothing but welcome him back into our family." She stood, gathering what she would need for the oncoming examination she was inwardly frightened to perform. "I was going to collect Emma from the academy but since you rarely get to do so, perhaps you'd like to take this opportunity."

Draco stood, confidently striding to her as he smoothed the wrinkles from his emerald dress robes. He wrapped a chiseled arm around her slim waist, looking down at her (him being 6'3 and her 5'7) with concern. He fingered the (rare) Dresden green diamond heart pendant dangling around her neck.

"If you even _think_ he may attempt to harm you…" He began softly.

"Yes, I know. I'll clutch the pendant tightly and you'll be brought to me at once. We're not at war anymore, Draco." She kissed him softly. "I wear this simply as a reminder that even war was not a hindrance to your determination to protect me."

"A piece of the war is returning, Hermione. Lucius is an embodiment of the war. And I'm just as determined to protect you and our daughter."

**000**

Draco exited an Apparition point of La Petite Magie Academy, a private academy for young witches and wizards in Paris, France. Classes were to dismiss in precisely five minutes; other parents- nannies even- were also waiting for a student along with Draco in the Grand Foyer. Two spiraling staircases met at the Grand Foyer, staircases leading up to corridors of classrooms, Draco assumed.

Soft bells then chimed, dismissing the students.

With hawk-like precision he watched the staircases for his seven year old daughter, Emma Lucinda Malfoy. It was nearly impossible with the herds of students all flowing down the staircases at once but his seeker skills were honed to find a speck of gold in a dark backdrop. He quickly located his daughter's golden and chocolate tresses, otherwise known as dirty blonde, he even noticed her silver eyes brighten at the sight of him smirking at her. She struggled to push through the crowd but eventually she found her way to her father.

"Daddy!" Clad in her mandatory gold and teal La Petite Magie Academy robes, Emma gracefully leapt into her father's arms.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages, Em." Draco placed a kiss on her forehead before placing her back onto the marble floors. He took her tiny hand in his, exiting the academy and entering the city of Paris, Magical Paris.

She displayed three delicate fingers to him. "Three days, Daddy."

"I'm terribly sorry, love. With your grandfather arriving today, I've been out of the country numerous occasions making preparations and such. And the last preparation is the most important." Emma met his eyes curiously, silently requesting that he continue. He squeezed her hand. "You."

Draco took a moment to study his daughter.

Emma's dirty blonde hair fell beneath her shoulders in soft curls, just like her mother's. She inherited the sharp, aristocratic features of the Malfoy bloodline, not to mention her father's eyes. Being the product of the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, naturally Emma was incredibly intelligent. Her physique slowly being shaped to become that of a Quidditch player's, receiving broom-riding lessons three times a week. The manner in which she carried herself was fantastically elegant, ballet having taught her to apply the elegance of dance to everyday life.

"How am I going to be 'prepared'?" She questioned as wizards and witches alike eyed her well-known father with admiration as the Malfoy pair continued to walk on the beautiful flooring of Magical Paris, their destination the high-quality shopping area.

"I think the last child your grandfather dealt with was me, as a child. And I'm a wizard… It's been ages since he's had to deal with a lovely seven year old witch, if ever. So, I'm going to purchase an exquisite dress robe for you to wear tonight, and while they fit you, my little darling, I'm going to tell you how to behave around Grandfather. Sound good?"

Emma smiled sweetly at her father, simply nodding in response.

"Before I forget, I acquired a little trinket for you while I was in Egypt, Emma." Draco knelt down to meet the eyes that mirrored his. He reached into his robe pocket and produced a rectangular velvet box. Opening it, he revealed a child's bracelet, encrusted with rare Dresden green diamonds. "It's charmed. Whenever you're with Mummy, myself, or Grandmother, you can Apparate with us."

"Are those green diamonds like Mummy's pendant?" Her eyes were wide with stunned appreciation as her father clasped the bracelet around her tiny wrist.

"Absolutely. I know how you adore her necklace. These diamonds are very rare, Em."

Emma encircled his neck tightly with her arms. "I know, Daddy! Mummy has told me many times…" The little girl's pleasant voice was strained with emotion, her gratitude for the gift very apparent.

"The jeweler had the audacity to suggest that I start you off with emeralds before introducing you to the Dresden green diamonds. He was openly appalled when I mentioned the purchase was for my little girl." Draco gently broke their embrace only to take her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Nothing but the finest for my girl."

**000**

Hermione stiffly sat on an Azkaban armchair within the Azkaban Infirmary. Predictably, the infirmary was cold and unwelcoming. She was watching her patient, Lucius Malfoy, sleep soundly. The medical assessment of her father-in-law was quite effortless; he was asleep when she arrived, asleep during the examination, and remained asleep after the results returned. He was unfortunately healthy, expected to live over the age of one hundred, meaning he had more or less forty-nine more years of life.

War and prison were not kind to Lucius Malfoy. Wrinkles were now easily distinguishable on his aged face. His platinum blond hair was no longer silky and luxurious- still long, but rather hideous. He was a mess, whether it was war or prison that caused this transformation, was a question left unanswered.

Draped over her arms were the highest quality "causal" emerald robes the Malfoy wealth could purchase, lovingly sent to Lucius by his ever loyal wife, Narcissa Malfoy. Leaned against the armchair beside her crossed legs was his infamous cane, which housed the weapon responsible for so many unneeded deaths, his wand. Placed on the shabby nightstand by his equally shabby bed were black Italian leather dress shoes.

With a simple wave of her wand and muttered cosmetic spells, Hermione lazily mended his poor appearance. Lucius Malfoy nearly resembled the handsome man she first met at Flourish and Blotts, only a bit aged.

An hour passed before Hermione noticed him stir, stretch in a manner similar to the movements of a feline, then slowly survey his surroundings…

At long last, their eyes met.

Cold silver meeting warm hazel.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione stood; thankfully her robes hid her shaking legs.

He smirked.

"Splendid afternoon, really, _Mrs. Malfoy._"

**000**

The father/daughter pair entered:

**Mademoiselles**

_(a boutique for the young and the wealthy)_

Draco approached the boutique's rich dark wood counter, a woman of about thirty-one spotted him at once and blatantly inspected her appearance in the immaculate and elegant mirrors behind the counter before he reached her.

Robes of all kinds, priced higher than the salary of the Wizarding World's average wizard/witch, surrounded Emma and her father.

"Hello there, Mr. Malfoy." Missy Cashion, daughter of the owner, brightly greeted him. She leaned on the counter slightly, allowing Draco an amazing view of her ample chest- although he paid her no attention, in order to sight one of Mademoiselle's top clients. "Decided to bring your Daddy shopping instead of your Mum, Emma?"

"Mhm. I need a dress robe for my grandfather's arrival tonight."

Draco noticed Missy tremble involuntarily. "Ah, y-yes." She shifted her gaze back to Emma's father. "He's made the front pages for weeks, even here in Magical Paris."

He scoffed in response, although not intending to seem rude. "It isn't the first time Father has made the front pages for weeks, Mademoiselle Cashion, so forgive me if I don't seem too surprised."

Missy shrugged loosely before stepping out of the counter area. "Emma, what kind of dress robe would you like for your grandfather's homecoming?"

Emma looked up at her father with a mischievous smirk. "Missy, I'd like a dress robe that accentuates my bracelet." She displayed her new bracelet to Missy.

She took Emma's hand gently in hers, admiring the bracelet. "Oh my! Emma- Mr. Malfoy… these are clearly not emeralds. Is this…"

"Yes. This bracelet is going to help you acquiesce to my daughter's request…"

…Forty minutes elapsed and Emma found herself standing on a pedestal, her elegant white dress robe (with some silver accents) was being altered to fit her slim body nicely.

Draco was seated facing his daughter, keeping a careful eye on Missy's performance, like he said- only the finest for his girl.

"Emma, when I introduce you to Grandfather, I'd like you to curtsy. But if he embraces you, darling, accept it. Understood?"

She nodded, just slightly and quite briefly. Missy continued with the alterations as she listened intently to the exchange between father and daughter.

"He prefers children to speak when they are spoken to. And I know Gisele will arrive after dinner for dessert with Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy, if you two misbehave, your grandfather will not be pleased. I must stress that you not displease Grandfather, Emma. I assure you Gisele is being lectured on proper etiquette by her parents as well. During dinner, you will speak only when he addresses you-" Draco paused, noticing Emma's lower lip form into a pout, he even heard her sniffle lightly. "Emma, love… Don't cry. I know you're terrified of Grandfather Lucius." He walked to her, reaching down to cup her cheek; their eyes were locked. "Your mother and I do not want you personally discovering _why_ the entire Wizarding World fears him. To protect you, I must prepare you. You're an intelligent young lady, Emma. Very observant and very curious. I know you're awfully educated on your grandfather and the evil he's capable of. Please comply with what I'm instructing you to do."

Draco eyed her expectantly, wishing for her to voice her acceptance.

"You know I wouldn't disobey you or Mummy."

He placed a kiss where his hand was just moments prior. "Darling, don't cry. Mum and I will be with you all evening. I promise Grandfather will not have a moment alone with you. " Draco expertly wiped a falling tear away from her cheek before returning to his seat.

**000**

"Mrs. Malfoy." A guard stood at the doorway of the Infirmary, he didn't quite enter though.

Hermione still sat on the armchair, only his belongings were not longer in her possession- Lucius was dressing himself in the small Infirmary lavatory.

She turned her head, facing him, indicating to the guard that she was listening.

"Someone has tipped the media. Only a few wait for your departure as of now. But if you want to avoid the massive amount of photographers due to arrive within thirty minutes, you and Mr. Malfoy are advised to take your leave at once." The guard of about twenty-one paused, as if struggling to recall what else he was told to relay to her. "The Ministry has sent their top vehicle to transport yourself and your father-in-law to Malfoy Estate."

"Thank you. We'll be out shortly."

Nodding briefly, the guard left.

Hermione stood, walking to the closed lavatory door. Before she was able to lightly knock against the cheap wood of the door, Lucius opened it swiftly.

He looked rather dashing, his three years of imprisonment no longer apparent in his appearance or in his piercing eyes. The powerful gleam had returned in his silver Malfoy eyes as well as his overwhelmingly intimidating presence. Lucius looked her over with a smirk. Hermione had rid her attire of her examination robe and was dressed in a crisp, sophisticated, black dress robe.

"Shall we?" Like the gentleman he was raised to be, Lucius offered his arm to his young daughter-in-law. Thus far, both adults were pleasant to one another.

After what seemed like a journey through the many corridors-narrow, dark, stonewalled and cold- Hermione and Lucius found themselves exiting Azkaban.

The fall breeze lightly assaulted the pair, as did camera flashes from all directions. A pathway to the Ministry vehicle was cleared for them, fifteen of Azkaban's strongest guards escorting the Malfoys. With their unbelievable Malfoy grace, Hermione and Lucius waltzed to the vehicle, arms linked-even amongst the mayhem of flashing cameras and belligerently shouted questions.

Lucius had already entered the sleek black Ministry limo when Hermione turned to the paparazzi to make a statement. Draco told her even a small statement to the media is always appreciated.

Noticing that Hermione was preparing to speak, the crowd of reporters calmed and quieted. Listening intently, they charmed their quills to scribble down every word she spoke.

"We are welcoming Lucius tonight as a _family _and as a _family _we ask that you respect this.

"A week from today is the fourth anniversary of the end of the War. The day this anniversary falls on is the day the Malfoy Charity Banquet is held. As you know, this yearly banquet is a fundraiser for those who were left with nothing but their lives after the war. Lucius will be taking the time to formally address the Wizarding World that evening. Until then, let's all make the effort to ease his transition back to life as a Malfoy, life as free wizard… Thank you."

She then entered the Ministry limo, the door immediately closed behind her. Hermione sat directly across her father-in-law.

The gentle hum of the magical vehicle indicated a slow ride to Malfoy Estate, although they were moving faster and just as unnoticed as the Knight Bus.

"My subscription to the Daily Prophet was cancelled a little bit after I was imprisoned." Lucius offered lazily. He studied his surprisingly well-kept nails as he continued. "I'd just like to know whether or not the child you're bearing right now will carry on the Malfoy name unlike your firstborn. A son will not only continue our name, he will also be Draco's heir, to carry on running Malfoy International- again, unlike your firstborn."

**000**

Draco Apparated into the Grand Foyer of Malfoy estate, his daughter in his arms. Emma had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, eyes shut.

"Mally?" He called out loudly for one of many Malfoy house elves as he placed Emma down. She was already clad in the white and silver dress robe her father purchased for her. Draco also took her to a salon to have her hair styled in elegant curls, silver pins placed in her dirty blonde hair accented her dress nicely. Her bitten nails never pleased her mother so Emma asked for a manicure as well.

The house elf appeared before them in the foyer, bowing before she continued. "You called for me, Master Malfoy?"

"Has my mother arrived yet?"

"Yes, Lady Malfoy is in the Great Room presently."

"Escort Emma to the Great Room." Draco kindly instructed. "I've got to get showered and dressed, love. I won't be long." He grinned at her before turning towards the staircases. Two stunning spiraling staircases met at the landing of a smaller (although certainly not less extravagant) staircase, its landing the hardwood floors of the circular Malfoy Grand Foyer.

Biting her lip nervously, Emma watched her father climb the richly carpeted wooden stairs. Her grandfather was arriving at any moment.

"Come Miss Emma."

She rushed past the house elf, dashing to the Great Room, defeating the purpose of being escorted as her father had requested.

Emma crossed the arching entrance of the Malfoy Estate Great Room. Seated on an antique Victorian sofa was a poised fifty year old Narcissa Black Malfoy. She had a massive leather bound photo album placed on her lap, she was viewing the pictures it held with a soft smile. Framed photographs of Emma with her happily married parents adorned the walls of the Great Room. Family portraits, photographs in general, were a common sight hanging on the walls of Malfoy Estate's many corridors and rooms. Above the grand mantle of an oversized fireplace was an incredible wedding portrait of Hermione and Draco. On either side of the wedding portrait were charming photographs of Draco, Hermione, and Emma as a family- Emma always in the center, between her parents. The dark scarlet drapes were already covering the beautiful views the large windows offered of the estate; the evening had arrived. The room was lit softly with many elegantly positioned sconces.

"Grandmother!" Emma smiled widely when Narcissa jumped slightly at the unexpected exclamation.

"Why good evening, Emma Lucinda." She greeted softly, placing the album on the coffee table before her, watching her granddaughter cross the room.

Grinning, Emma wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck, setting kisses on both her high cheekbones.

"You look lovely!" Narcissa, after breaking their embrace, twirled her in order to fully survey her attire.

"For Grandfather…" She trailed off softly.

"Emma, I want to make clear the difference between fearing your grandfather and respecting him." The elder Malfoy patted the seat beside her, silently requesting that Emma take a seat. "Your father feared him as a child. And yes, fearing him kept Draco out of trouble. But they never formed a relationship with one another because the fear he had for his father was a great hindrance." Narcissa paused, smiling. "Not only do you respect Draco, you love him dearly. When you are without him for mere days, the day of his return, you welcome him as if he'd been gone months rather than days. When Grandfather arrives today, your father will welcome him as if he saw him yesterday. A grandchild is a second chance, Emma. A second chance to prove he was capable to have a loving relationship with your father if given the opportunity. If you give him fear, he will give you reasons to fear him. But if you give him respect, he will -in time- give you reasons to love him. This is a second chance for me too. I did not push my son and his father together. If pushed together, their relationship could have directed Grandfather to the Light, as your parents' relationship guided Draco to the right side. This evening is an evening of second chances, I'd like you to give your grandfather another chance for your father. Then perhaps their relationship will evolve as well."

**000**

Hermione instinctively placed her right hand on her abdomen, recalling Lucius' words, the words that began the silence between them. She kept her eyes positioned the heavily tinted windows of the Ministry limo, as if she could see more than the nearly solid black tint. The Malfoy pair sat in silence for twenty-one minutes.

"How could you possibly know I'm carrying a child?" She questioned bitterly. Had it been reported in the papers already?

'_No, otherwise Draco would have confronted me already, hurt that he had to find out by means of the Daily Prophet rather than his wife…'_

"It was simple really. Although it's highly doubtful you'd figure my tactics out." He paused. Just as he predicted, Hermione's eyes said it all: _she thought he used some sort of dark magic_.

"I overheard you consulting the Azkaban Healer about the possible reasons why your contraceptive spell did not work when you stupidly assumed I was asleep." Lucius smirked, feeling the limo stop. "I'd advice that you not foolishly assume _anything _about me, Hermione. You know plenty _about_ me, you do not _know_ me."

**000**

Emma intently stared at the portrait of Malfoy Estate's stunning front gates, a charmed portrait. When a visitor arrived-by the means of Apparition, Portkey or another type of magical transportation- they appeared in the portrait, allowing the Malfoys to know of an arrival.

She had been nervously and obsessively watching the portrait for fifteen minutes- she saw nothing but the front gates.

Sometime during the fifteen minutes of Emma's obsessive trance, her father arrived smelling incredible and dressed in crisp dress robes. Although his short platinum blond hair was styled nicely, his mother was still fussing over it.

Mother and son were speaking softly to one another when the youngest Malfoy watched a black Ministry limo enter the portrait.

Emma gulped.

* * *

What did you think?! Did you like it? 

Next chapter:

Hermione/Emma interaction. More Draco/Hermione interaction. And of course lots of Lucius interacting with everyone!

Review please.


End file.
